What the Hell
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Greg invites Nick and the team to a club...a BDSM club to be exact. How will everyone reaction and more specifically will both Greg and Nick tell each other how they feel? Waring lemon at the end.


**AN: this was a little thing I thought up in the midst of one of my classes. Hope y'all like it. Oh and those who aren't into the kinky stuff; back away now. Thanks.**

**What the hell?**

**Nick's Point of View**

"Why did Greg give you the address to this club again?" Grissom asked over the pounding 'noise' some called music. I shrugged in reply because frankly I wasn't sure why either. He club was dark and had what looked like low velvet couches against the walls. Shrieks could be heard in the background, if you could hear above the music. Was this some kind of horror-themed dive or something, and more importantly where the hell was that spunky lab rat who invited us here in the first place? As I sipped my beer (secretly I was surprised they had beer in a place like this.) I glanced around the dark open space. The only well lit areas were the bar and the stage on which a grunge-y band was performing. I hadn't looked too close at people themselves but as soon as I did I knew exactly what this club was.

The others, I'm sure could figure it out, I mean hell we are all CSI's for cryin' out loud. The dancers looked like they were in the middle of having sex with anyone in the vicinity as they stroked and squirmed against each other. Everyone and I mean everyone, was clad in leather and soaked in sweat. Whether or not it was their own or someone else's I don't know, but for a football lovin', beer drinkin' Texan like me it was almost too much. The club was full of a mix of gays, straights, and in-betweens, all clad in leather. This was a place for those with a darker sexual nature, people not quite into the BDSM lifestyle and those who embraced it like a wool coat. My next thought was where did Greggo fit in all this? My musings were interrupted when Catherine nudged me. I leaned over to hear her better. "Nicky I'm not sure this is the right place…I don't see Greg anywhere. If he doesn't show up in five more minutes I'm out of here."

I nod and turn back to scanning the crowd. Then something or someone catches my eyes. It's a guy with Greg's build but the wrong hair color. The Greg-look alike had hair colored an inky black but spike the same way the Cali lab rat has his. Upon closer inspection I notice another thing; the guy's eyes are the same shade of dark brown Greg's are; his shirt is tight across his chest and shoulders and his black pants are a nice middle ground between tight and loose. He must have caught me staring because he grinned and made his way over to our table. By now the others have caught on what I'm looking at. That grin…it can't be Greg, can it? My question is answer when, upon reaching our small group he immediately turns to Sara and asks, "Hey there hot stuff. Single?"

Her reaction was priceless; Sara, ever observant that she is smiled coyly and leaned closer whispering, "Wouldn't you like to know Greg." Stunned, he blinked and pulled back, a bit of a pout on his face. "Aww Sara how'd ya know it was me?" She laughed and replied, "Easy, you're the only guy who can get away with calling me hot stuff." I chuckled then sobered as the slightly angry DNA tech shot a glare my way. "And what, Mr. I'm a Hit with the Ladies But Only When Drunk, do you have to say?" he retorted. "I was simply gonna ask why you dyed your hair but if you're going to be that way then forget it." I saw then a flicker of hurt in Greg's eyes and I wonder who exactly his new 'do is for. You see I've harbored an affection I guess for Greg Sanders and I'm too chicken shit to tell him. Gritting my teeth I stood up and touched his arm just as he was walking away. "Wait G, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry, please come and sit down." Sighing, he did as I had pleaded and took a seat next to Catherine. "So Greg what's with the dye job?" Warrick asked. The five of us turned and stared at him intently. I could tell he was nervous about something so I shot a smile his way. His reaction was at once both good and bad; he blushed. One part of me liked the fact that my smiling at him could provoke that reaction but the other, doubting part didn't think he was 'tickled pink' because of a smile.

"Well I dyed it because a.) Of this club and b.) so someone would notice me…" he said looking down at his scuffed converses. Grissom broke the weighty silence by saying, "Well you are a very…unique individual Greg, that's certain. But honestly, and I'm sure everyone would agree, I wouldn't have it any other way." The smile that lit my secret crush's face was the mega watt of mega watts. He mumbled a quick 'thanks' and rushed off on the pretense of using the restroom. I smiled and shook my head at his obvious shyness. He needed to be more confident and, I decided, I was going to help him with that. The first thing I needed to do though was get a new beer. Telling the others I'd be back in a minute I stood and wandered off toward the bar. That's when I saw them. Greg had this guy on his knees near the couch looking things and it looked like he was fucking the living daylights out of the man. Not that the guy wasn't willing, if his howls of 'harder, faster' were anything to go by.

My heart did a nose dive into my feet and I turned away and headed back to the table, numb and despondent about what I saw. Obviously this guy was the someone Greg wanted to notice him and he certainly had.

**Greg's Point of View**

I barely heard Josh's cries demand I go faster or harder. The only though on my mind was Nick. I had been in love with the CSI 3 for years now and never once have I said anything. Each day that goes by I pay the price for my silence; that's why I'm here tonight, and why I invited my crush. I had hoped that by seeing me here he would have made a move or maybe I'd pluck up the courage for once; so far zilch. Instead I'm banging a guy who looks like Nick but isn't in a somewhat secluded corner of a club that caters to those living/trying out the BDSM scene. Man my life has tanked since leaving California. If only I hadn't accepted the job here in Sin City….well I'd have never met Nick, but would that have been so bad? I doubt he's even gay, I mean look at where he's from: Texas. If there's a state more prone to traditional values I don't know one. And to make matters worse his entire family is either lawyers or judges! Man I can't seem to catch a break when it comes to crushes.

As I cum I quickly pull out of Josh and go to the restroom to clean up. Once I'm done I head back over to the team, noticing a change in Nick's demeanor. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his empty beer bottle sat in front of him, condensation forming a water mark on the small table. I smiled at the others, who obviously having enough of the atmosphere began to head to their respective homes. It was my day off tomorrow and Nick's too so I know the both of us were going to stick around for a while. Or at least I hoped Nick would. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him, tell him how I feel. As I sat on the stool Sara had just vacated, right across from Nick, the very object of my (secret) affections looked up. The very look on his face was heartbreaking, like someone told him his parents had died or something. "Nicky…are you okay? You can talk to me about anything, you know." I said, touching his smooth hand. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm and down my spine. I'm pretty sure I gasped or something because he jerked his hand away from mine like I was diseased.

"Don't you have some guy to screw senseless?" was his scathing reply. My mouth hung open as my mind whirred to action. Fuck he saw that! Now I was going to HAVE to tell him how I felt. God, he is gonna hate me. Looking down at the battered tabletop I hesitantly spoke. "Okay the thing is…that guy; Josh isn't my 'someone'. In fact I only did him because I thought the one I really want would never notice me. But now I know better because my crush did, whether he knew it or not, want me…at least in some way. Nick…you are my someone. And if you don't feel the same I'll just head home and try and forget about everything." I sighed before pushing away from the table. "Wait G. I do, I mean I'd like to…ah fuck it!" Nick said and got up. At first I thought he was going to leave but what he actually did surprised me more. He kissed me. One minute I'm trying to tell him how I feel and the next he's in front of me kissing me like his life depended on it.

Amidst the pounding music and cries of passion from the other club goers I had found my oasis. (**Warning: lemon ahead sprinkled with some dominate/submissive action) **As his tongue stroked my bottom lip, begging entrance, I yielded taking his warm tongue into my waiting mouth. If his tongue was like this in my mouth how would it feel on my already hard cock? I couldn't wait to find out and what better place than a club like this? Taking charge, I led Nick over to one of the couches and pushed him on it. My voice was commanding with an undertone of love as I barked, "Remove your shirt, socks, and shoes and get on your back." Surprisingly he did as I asked. The sight before me was a glorious one: tan chest, sculpted abs, board shoulders. Grinning devilishly I straddled him, fully aware of his straining erection. In fact I decided to make him squirm and rubbed my own hard member against his jeans, loving the whimper he made.

"Don't make a sound Nicky. It's more fun that way." I said noting the lusty gleam in those soulful brown eyes. Carefully I placed my hands at his shoulders and drug my nails along his skin all the way down to his jeans. The shudder he gave nearly made me cum but I knew there was more teasing to be done before the finale. Smirking at his obvious mixture of pleasure and discomfort I tweaked one of his nipples and then the other when he began to writher for more. "You like that cowboy, do ya?" At his frantic nod I lowered my mouth to his already sweating skin and sucked and licked my way down to his jeans. Sliding both myself and his jeans (after I'd unbuttoned them) down the couch I fingered the waistband of his boxers. Hmmm to tease or not to tease? Oh defiantly tease. I grinned and slid his boxers off. The sight of his freed erection made my mouth water to taste it. Oh how I wanted to make it in my mouth and suck it for all it's worth. But instead I teased, my fingers danced around the bse of it, over his thighs, burying in the hair around it. I tugged at the brown hair a little and was rewarded with a moan.

Knowing I wasn't playing fair, I lowered my eager mouth to his member but stopped before I reached it. Instead I let my hot breath skim it and watched Nick's hips buck as my breath ghosted again over it. This time I let my lips touch the head before pulling back, placing a kiss on the tip as my fingers scratched into the skin of his chest and hips. The pain seemed just what he needed as he withered all the more under me and I knew play time was over. In response to his frantic movements I took him in my mouth, imitating his movements as if they were my own. My tongue swirled up and down his cock as my head bobbed, almost in time with the music in the background. Never had a blow job been such a sensual affair for me. I knew it was because it was Nicky I was doing and that thought made me go faster. I jerked up when I heard his groan, quickly yanking my own pants and boxers down so I was naked form the waist down. I motioned for him to get on his hands and knees in front of the couch. Without further waiting I plunged a finger, then another into him as my other hand got the lube. Once I felt him widen enough to fit me I lubed my cock and prepared to enter him.

He was so tight and more than ready as I began to thrust. The harder I thrust the more I felt him shake and push against me. Then we ceased to be two people having sex and became one thing. It was like we were connected by more than love or desire, as if the universe meant for us to be together. I tossed my head back as I came and felt Nick shudder as he too came. It was so strong I was sure we had taken flight and I relished hearing my lover's heated, passion-filled cries. To me it was the sweetest sound, the untouched human symphony. It was Nick and I loved every bit of it. I would have never dreamed that asking him to come to a club solely for the BDSM scene, and those who want in, would have this result. I never dreamed the one I'd pined so long for would become my lover, my someone. My Nicky.


End file.
